


Чёрный кот

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bad omens, Cats, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Заскоки Гриффина были новы и необычайны.
Kudos: 1





	Чёрный кот

Джонатан часто видел, как устраивает сцены Дракула. Старший вампир часто таким способом возвращал к себе внимание, которое толпа утрачивала по той или иной причине. Да и вообще, он любил везде высказать своё мнение, не считаясь с тем, что об этом думают остальные. Именно из-за этого он когда-то чуть не разрушил жизнь Мэйвис, но, к счастью, вовремя одумался.  
Видел юноша и заскоки Вольфыча. Старый оборотень иногда становился малость неадекватным, особенно, если на небе в ту ночь сияла полная луна. Он начинал беспокойно нюхать носом воздух, прижимать к затылку пушистые уши, свалить клыки.  
А вот заскоки Гриффина были новы и необычайны.  
Признаться, право, Джонатан никогда бы не додумался до того, что невидимка весьма суеверен. Он обходил за километр ведьм с пустыми вёдрами, разбитые зеркала, какие-то иголки и нитки, невесть как попавшие в совок — видно, постоялец-некромант развлекался.  
Сегодня вот он вдруг заупрямился, отказываясь пройти по коридору, в углу которого свернулся спящий чёрный кот. Зверь нигде не шастал, вёл себя спокойно, но Гриффин упрямо стоял на своём — чёрный кот на дороге сулит несчастье.  
— А вдруг я направлюсь в комнату, поскользнусь и сверну себе шею? — почти жалобно спросил он.  
— Монстры не умирают от таких пустяков! — засунув логику куда подальше, заметил Джонатан.  
Но Гриффин даже не шелохнулся, и юноша, закатил глаза, направился исправлять мохнатую проблему.  
Однако не успел он и руки к коту протянуть, как тот шевельнул ухом и быстро открыл голубые глаза, с недовольством взирая на раздражителя.  
— Убрал руки, — холодно процедил он голосом Дракулы и, как бы невзначай, выпустил коготки.  
В общем, пришлось невидимке искать обходной тоннель. И Джонни тоже, на всякий случай.


End file.
